Time x For A x Bath
by heyhey62
Summary: Gon and Killua take a bath together. Gon suggest that he washes Killua's back, but is that the only thing the boy wants to scrub down.(This is a OneShot, but if i get good reviews i might make a sequel.)


After dinner Mito-san order the boys to take a bath before bed. Gon was gonna complain, but Mito-san started to count down from 10. Gon quickly grabbed Killua's wrist and rushed into the bathroom. Killua laughed at how Gon clumsily took off his clothes and hurried into the bathroom. Killua followed soon after.

"Ne Killua?"

"Hmm..?"

"Can I wash your back?"

Killua blushed, "W-why...?"

Gon shrugged and smiled, "I thought it would be fun to wash each others back."

Killua sighed, "Fine. Do whatever."

Gon made an excited noise and set closer to Killua. Killua handed Gon the sponge, waited patiently, trying to calm himself down. Gon took the sponge and started to slowly clean Killua back. Killua relaxed as Gon scrubbed his back, moving from one shoulder to the other, down and back up.

Gon went even further, he grabbed Killua arm, startling said boy a little, and cleaned it to. Moving on to the next one when he was down. Killua let Gon clean his arms too, since it wasn't really a big deal. But, when Gon started to wash his chest, he started to become slightly alert. Killua was really glad that his back was to Gon, because his face was as red as ever. Gon took his time washing Killua's chest.

Killua was on the other hand was trying to calm himself down. His nipples were rather sensitive, so he was trying very hard to contain soft moans from escaping his mouth. Gon worked his way lower, cleaning Killua stomach. Killua was very cautious of his situation, hoping Gon wouldn't find out about it. When Gon was about to processed to go lower, Killua caught his hand.

"Thanks Gon, but I think I'm clean now", once Killua said those words he could feel Gon frowning behind him.

"No, we still have places to clean", Gon said, protesting.

"I'll do it myself then", Killua went to snatch the sponge out of Gon's hand, but Gon had read his movements before hand and held the sponge up in the air.

"No, let me do it. You were fine in till now."

Killua grabbed Gon arm, forcefully trying to pull it back down.

"Killuaaaaaa", Gon whined really loudly (trying to distract Killua with his cuteness). Gon quickly switched the sponge to his other hand, grabbed Killua's wrist and placed it behind his back. This left both of them with one free hand. Killua quickly raised his other arm to obtain the sponge, but was too late. Gon, faster than Killua, moved his arm under Killua's and placed it on his inner thigh. Killua blushed like crazy as Gon started to move this hand to his crotch area.

"Hmm...there's something hard here", Gon said innocently. He released Killua's wrist, and used his now free hand to help him clean between Killua's thighs. Gon had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slowly stroked Killua's cock with the sponge.

"Go...n s-stop", Killua panted and moaned softly.

Gon shook his head, causing droplets of water to splash against Killua's back.

"It would be wrong for me to not help my boyfriend take care of these type of things", Gon said this as innocently as possible, while stroking Killua's dick faster. Killua used one of his hands to unconsciously grab Gon's wrist, moving it at the same pace Gon was moving.

Small whimpers and moans escaped Killua lips as Gon continued his actions. Gon left Kisses and marks along Killua's neck, earning his name being moaned out.

Just hearing Killua moans made him hard, but what would happen if he saw the face his boyfriend was making too. That would probably send him over the edge. Killua felt Gon's hard-on on his back, making him feel slightly guilty that he was the only one receiving pleasure. Gon stopped his actions, so that he could turn Killua around and place him on his lap. Killua's face was flushed, a thin line of saliva had made its way to his chin, and he had tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

Gon blushed just from looking at Killua's face, and absent mindedly asked, "Killua, are you trying to seduce me?"

Before a word could come out of Killua's mouth, Gon had kissed him. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's neck, as the other grinded their hips together. They kissed each other passionately as Killua started to rock his hips in time with Gon's. Gon keep a hold on Killua's hips as he roughly grinded their cocks together. Killua moaned into Gon mouth as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

Gon left marks along Killua's neck, as the other clung to him moaning. They were both nearing their climax.

"Gon...Gon...", Killua moaned his boyfriend's name through pants and moans.

"Killu..a Killua...", Gon did the same. After a few more rough grinding, both moaned each others name loudly. Gon kissed Killua, while they both were coming down from their high. Killua kissed Gon back, loving the feeling. After a while Killua laid his head on Gon's shoulder, trying to regain his composure. He lifted his head seconds later to see a big grin plastered along Gon's face.

"What..!?"

"Let's do it again, Killua", Gon bluntly said, with no hesitation whatsoever. Killua blushed 10 shades of red in under a minute. He turned his head to the side in embarrassment and mumbled, "do whatever."

Gon smiled wider before kissing his boyfriend happily.


End file.
